Ocultar
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito Kid es asesinado en un robo, Hakuba tiene dudas, ya que Kaito está vivo, pero algo parece apagado en él, Shinichi se siente culpable, y hay una joya que falta. Kaishin/Shinkai


_Título: Ocultar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Angustia, aparente muerte, lesiones, secuestro, misterios, piezas que faltan, incongruencias de datos, culpabilidad, reencuentros, falla de memoria, magia, un poco de crack y humor escondido por ahí, lamento si sale muy apresurado y feliz año nuevo. POV Hakuba y POV Shinichi._

 _Resumen: Kaito Kid es asesinado en un robo, Hakuba tiene dudas, ya que Kaito está vivo, pero algo parece apagado en él, Shinichi se siente culpable, y hay una joya que falta. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **OCULTAR**

 **One-Shot**

Mirando a sus manos, aun cubiertas por sangre y temblando un poco, no era la única cosa que estaba manchada del líquido rojo en su persona, pero Shinichi está concentrado en sus extremidades, recordando exactamente como llegó ese líquido vital a su persona, también de quien era el dueño, cuando aún estaba vivo.

Aun lo recuerda de manera clara, todo había empezado con los preparativos para un atraco, él cual había sido notificado una semana antes, la policía y el grupo de trabajo estaba comprobando todo, contando a sus elementos, con el Inspector Nakamori al frente, quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tenían que estar listos a tiempo.

Nada indicaba nada de lo normal, ni siquiera su sexto sentido parecía incomodo ni alerta, todo indicaba un espectáculo estándar del ladrón en blanco.

Hasta que por supuesto, no lo fue.

Kid parecía estar más alerta que en otras ocasiones, y no se quedó para humillar al grupo de trabajo como su costumbre, ese fue el primer indicio.

El segundo fueron los disparos, la policía trato desesperadamente de encontrar la fuente, pero se dieron cuenta que no era para ellos, el joven detective, fue inmediatamente a comprobar, sospechando que los disparos eran contra Kid.

Tardó precioso tiempo en quitar y evitar trampas dejadas atrás por el ladrón, pero cuando lo consiguió, se dirigió de inmediato a la azotea.

Cuando logró colarse, se encontró al ladrón amarrando a alguien, vestido de negro, el detective de detuvo un momento, ¿Organización de Negro?

\- ¿Kid? – preguntó con duda un poco, llamando la atención de susodicho.

\- Mierda – él ladrón ladró, mirando rápidamente a todos lados, y dirigiéndose rápidamente a él.

\- ¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar, pero el ladrón se balanceo un poco cuando un disparo paso rozando su garganta, llenado de sangre su traje, pero él no se detuvo, y lo tiro al piso.

\- Siempre metiéndote en problemas – dijo entrecortado en ladrón, quien lo cubrió con su capa y su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el detective preocupado, y fue cuando escucho dos disparos más, en el pecho del ladrón empezó a florecer un impresionante diseño rojo, colándose unas pequeñas gotas calientes en la ropa del detective.

\- Supongo que mi suerte se acabó – murmuró con voz débil, y se desplomó sobre el detective.

\- ¿Kid? – preguntó con miedo, tratando de llamar su atención, pero él no respondió, inmediatamente se levantó sin importarle el peligro, para comprobar las heridas, y se encontró con horror, que había dos impactos de bala en la espalda del ladrón, comprobó inmediatamente los signos vitales, aún estaba vivo, pero necesitaba atención medica de inmediato.

Busco su comunicador, mientras mantenía el cuerpo con el suyo, sin saber realmente que hacer.

\- Inspector Nakamori, necesito asistencia médica de inmediato – pidió con urgencia, rogando que se dieran prisa.

\- Kudo, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó un poco preocupado Nakamori, quien inmediatamente mandó a llamar a los paramédicos.

\- Kid recibió dos disparos en la espalda, necesita atención médica de inmediato, estoy en la azotea – respondió, dándose cuenta que sus manos empezaban a temblar.

\- Estamos casi contigo, espera un poco más – respondió inmediatamente, su voz parecía extraña, pero suponía que era el shock.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que los paramédicos llegaran junto con el grupo de trabajo, los paramédicos inmediatamente llegaron al lado del ladrón, Shinichi lo dejo en el piso, quitándose del camino, y empezaron a revisar el cuerpo.

El cuerpo de trabajo, junto con el inspector Nakamori, y Hakuba, mientras detenían al hombre de negro que estaba inconsciente en una esquina, esperaban con varias expresiones en su cara, una pizca de esperanza de que todo estaría bien al final, sin embargo, un paramédico se levantó de inmediato, mientras el otro simplemente dejo de trabajar, y miro sus manos.

\- Lo siento mucho, es demasiado tarde – informó el paramédico que se había levantado.

\- ¿Él es…? – intentó preguntar Shinichi, pero no pudo completar la frase, después de todo, hace poco aún estaba vivo, él pudo sentir su pulso todavía, él era… trago duramente cuando el paramédico asintió.

El shock se podía apreciar en varias caras.

\- ¡Inspector Nakamori! – gritó alguien, sacándolos momentáneamente de su pesar.

\- Los francotiradores escaparon – dijo otro de los recién llegados, quienes pertenecían al grupo de trabajo.

\- Joder – dijo el inspector Nakamori, apretando fuertemente los puños, Hakuba se acercó al cuerpo, agachándose a la altura de la cabeza, dirigiendo su mano al sombrero, quien a pesar de todo el desastre que había pasado, seguía en la cabeza de su dueño, ocultando su cara, justo cuando iba a retirarlo, una voz llamo la atención de todos.

\- Si me disculpa – una persona llego, un hombre, con una máscara blanca en su rostro, haciendo que todos se volvieran para verlo.

\- Es el ayudante de Kid – murmuró Shinichi, viendo lo mal que estaba él, temblando un poco.

\- Tengo que llevarme a Kaito Kid – dijo el ayudante, preparando sus manos.

\- No puede llevarse el cuerpo, esta es una investigación de asesinato – dijo Hakuba, quien parecía muy preocupado también.

\- Lo siento mucho – y una gran nube bloqueo la visión de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Deténgalo! – grito Nakamori, pero cuando se aclaró el humo, el cuerpo no estaba, dejando atrás solamente un charco de sangre, una joya, un sombrero y un monóculo. - Búsquenlo, ahora – volvió a ordenar el inspector.

\- Llamen a la División 1 – también recalco Hakuba.

Shinichi se sentía un poco fuera, mirando sus manos de nuevo, un paramédico pasó con él, pero no tenía ninguna lesión, así que lo dejo solo de nuevo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero fue sacado de su mundo cuando alguien le sacudió gentilmente el hombro.

\- ¿Kudo-kun? – preguntó un poco preocupada Sato, quien venía acompañada de Takagi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco fuera de lugar, tratando de procesar lo que pasaba, sin que él lo hubiera notado, la División 1 había llegado, junto con los forenses, quienes ya habían acordonado la zona.

\- ¿Crees que estés bien para dar una declaración? – preguntó de nuevo Sato, Shinichi reflexiono un poco, él realmente no se sentía muy bien.

\- Yo, yo quiero ir a casa – murmuró, regresando su vista a las manos, donde la sangre ahora estaba seca.

\- Esta bien, eso podrá esperar – dijo Takagi, quien vio al Inspector Megure, y el otro solo asintió. – Te llevaremos a casa.

El no supo cuando llego a su casa, ni cuando se cambió de ropa, ni a donde toda la sangre había ido, él solo quería dormir, esperando que era un muy mal sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba estaba muy preocupado, había intentado sin éxito llamar a cierto compañero bromista, pero su teléfono sonaba apagado, había querido salir de la comisaria para comprobar por él mismo, pero no había podido, todo estaba en un gran alboroto.

La prensa estaba esperando la información de todo el asunto, y su testigo directo, había sufrido una clase de shock, Kudo no parecía muy bien después de saber de la muerte de Kid, así que por recomendación de los paramédicos y el Inspector Megure, se le llevó a descansar.

Había pasado un día, y los policías corrían de la comisaria a la evidencia, a la escena del crimen, y los lugares probables que fueron usados para los francotiradores.

En pocas palabras, era un caos.

El estrés que estaba generando en él era demasiado, más cuando se comprobó que la sangre era coincidente con el cabello que tenían de Kid.

Y el mago estúpido que no respondía, mordió sus labios con rabia, después de todo, si él realmente estaba muerto, ¿no era una tontería hablarle por teléfono?

\- Kudo ha venido para dejar su declaración – le informó un policía del grupo de trabajo.

\- Bien, voy enseguida – dijo Hakuba, tratando de controlarse, dando un último vistazo a su celular.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado, una reunión estaba en proceso, se encontraban varios miembros del grupo de trabajo para atrapar a Kid, y varios elementos de la División 1.

Una mirada más cercana a Kudo, y se dio cuenta que se veía terrible, pudo notar un enrojecimiento en los bordes de sus ojos, y sus manos se apretaban dolorosamente en puños.

\- Estamos todos – él inspector Megure empezó a hablar. – Tenemos la declaración de todos, solo falta de tuya Kudo-kun.

\- Kid se veía raro ese día – comenzó lentamente – parecía normal, pero hizo rápidamente y sin atrasos la obtención de la joya, y después de que salió de la sala, empezaron a sonar disparos, seguí inmediatamente la fuente, encontrando a Kid atrapando a alguien – dijo para mirar a inspector.

\- Si, está en custodia, pero no ha abierto la boca para nada – contestó él a la pregunta silenciosa del joven detective.

\- No me había percatado de que había más francotiradores, al menos tres, por las direcciones de las balas, cuando Kid se dio cuenta de mi presencia, inmediatamente vino a mí, y se interpuso en el camino de las balas – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior – me cubrió para evitar que me pasará algo… inmediatamente les llame por la atención médica – terminó tratando se controlarse.

Para Hakuba, entendió porque el detective estaba tan mal, se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte del ladrón, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente como su escudo, por las miradas de varios oficiales, ellos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Inmediatamente después, Hakuba fue liberado para regresar a casa, al mismo tiempo que su homologo juvenil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de haber dormido, no había descansado para nada, el joven mitad británico tenía su cabeza llena del caso, habían buscado en todas las cámaras para los francotiradores y para el ayudante de Kid, sin ningún éxito, y aunque interrogaron de nuevo al detenido, no hablo para nada, solamente tenía una sonrisa muy satisfecha cuando le confirmaron sin que ellos lo notaran que Kid había muerto, y según los paramédicos, habían notado varias cicatrices recientes de armas de fuego cuando llegaron al ladrón para revisar sus heridas, pero no podían confirmar nada sin autopsia ni cuerpo. Pero si los paramédicos tenían razón, Kid había sido herido antes, por la misma gente, y no había tomado precauciones.

Era tan frustrante, un maldito rompecabezas sin pies ni cabeza.

Y en lugar de asistir al colegio este segundo día, le gustaría investigar más el asunto, para aclarar todo lo que estaba perdiendo, pero Baaya no iba a tener nada de eso, así que lo llevo a la escuela, quisiera o no.

Así que lo último que esperaba ver, era a Aoko y Kaito teniendo una discusión matutina, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Hola Hakuba-kun, ¿estás bien? – pregunto algo preocupada, su padre no parecía el mismo desde la muerte de Kid hace dos días, y ella no tenía el corazón para decir nada contra el ladrón ahora, no cuando Hakuba parecía lo mismo.

\- Yo… - tragó un poco duro, mirando detenidamente a su compañero, que parecía estar completamente ileso. - ¿Kuroba? – preguntó con un poco de inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él confundido.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con preocupación de nuevo, recibió a cambio una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió con otra pregunta.

\- No contestabas el teléfono – sí, especialmente a los pocos minutos de que vio el cuerpo, le llamo y nadie contesto.

\- Ah, eso, si pues verás, se me cayó en la bañera hace dos días, y no he podido conseguir uno nuevo, hoy iré a la tienda y me compraré otro – contestó con simpleza. – Aoko me acompañara – dijo señalando a la chica, que asintió.

Hakuba dejo de preguntar, tratando de digerir lo que sabía, Kuroba estaba aquí, parecía bien, pero toda esa sangre que había quedado atrás le recordó que alguien debió haber muerto, era mucha, y el mago no parecía herido ni nada, pero había algo, una pequeña punzada de algo fuera de lugar.

Él no sabía que estaba pasando, pero, inconscientemente se había relajado un poco, quizás dejaría de ver este caso como personal, y lo tomaría con mayor objetividad, porqué aunque Kuroba estuviese aquí, algo estaba pasando, y tenía que descubrir el qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente mes fue como un borrón, Shinichi había intentado descubrir quien había asesinado a Kaito Kid, y hasta el momento, la poca información que había descubierto, apuntaba a una organización criminal que se dedicaba al mercado negro de joyas y metales preciosos, que tenía la horrible originalidad de vestir de negro y tener nombre clave de animal.

\- ¡Shinichi! – alguien le gritó, sacándole de su aturdimiento, parpadeo un momento confundido.

En la entrada de la biblioteca se encontraba Ran, quien tenía una cara llena de preocupación.

\- ¿Ran, que sucede? – preguntó un poco confundido, ella solo frunció el ceño un poco más.

\- Shinichi, tienes que salir más, desde ese incidente te has encerrado en esta habitación, si no fuera que vas a la escuela, pensaría que te ha pasado algo – murmuró ella, acercándose lentamente.

\- Pero… - trató de justificarse.

\- No, te llevaré conmigo, tienes que salir más, solo colapsaras de cansancio, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta – sus ojos brillaban con la determinación, el detective se rindió, lo último que quería era algún hueso roto.

\- Yo iré a cambiarme – murmuró desanimado, caminando lentamente a su cuarto, suspirando.

Hace 3 meses que por fin había regresado a su cuerpo, después de haber terminado con la Organización de Negro, aunque no se esperaba dos meses después, encontrarse con otra Organización con un sistema parecido, era realmente frustrante, miro momentáneamente a sus manos, que a pesar de que estaban limpias, sentía que debía lavar de nuevo.

Cuando bajo, tenía un conjunto nuevo de ropa, y una limpieza a fondo de sus manos, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que no hubiera un asesinato al lugar donde Ran lo llevaría, sería muy irritable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un mes de investigación, esta no había llegado a nada todavía, aparte de los primeros hallazgos encontrados. Los integrantes del grupo de trabajo, en la unión de la División 1 y División 2, eran bastante frustrados, su única hipótesis era que Kid se había metido con alguna clase de contrabandistas de joyas, y decidieron eliminarlo, que no sería la primera vez, Kid tenía como segunda manía, después de las joyas, revelar a falsificadores, defraudadores y otros ladrones.

Sin embargo, para Hakuba, había un segundo pensamiento que le preocupaba, su compañero Kuroba, que en esencia era el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo mal con él.

No reaccionaba de la misma manera a algunas de sus palabras, y su comportamiento era distinto, el cambio más significativo era en torno a Kaito Kid, Kuroba se considera un fan, pero, había una clase de desestimación de importancia, como si Kid era impresionante, sí, pero no lo suficiente, y que podría ser superado por él, también su muerte no parecía afectarle mucho, como algo ajeno, y cuando le insinuó de ser Kid, él solo tuvo un ataque de risa, sin alguna clase de comentario ingenioso para hacerlo rabiar ni negarlo, así que dejo de hacerlo por la paz.

Eso también era algo inaudito, su relación con Kuroba era mejor, a pesar de que bromeaba con él, no era humillante, de hecho Aoko-kun había mencionado que Kuroba había regresado a ser el mismo de hace dos años, y que estaba feliz que la preocupación que le atormentaba se hubiera ido.

Hakuba no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, en un momento, pudo comprobar el torso de su compañero, ganándose una ceja levantada, pero vio con sus ojos que no había ninguna cicatriz, sería mejor comprobar con el tacto por si no había nada ahí obstruyendo su vista, pero sabía que eso sería ir demasiado lejos.

Si tenía que darle una frase, es como si Kuroba no tuviera preocupaciones más que la escuela, el ingreso a la universidad y ensayar sus trucos de magia, como si fuera un chico normal.

Como ahora, que estaban en el centro comercial, en algún momento del mes pasado, él y Koizumi se habían incluido al círculo de Aoko-kun y Kuroba, una cosa más que le desconcertaba, antes el mago parecía receloso de la presencia de la pelirroja, pero ahora, aunque aún tenía recelo, tenía un comportamiento más cercano, no tanto como Aoko-kun, pero, era como amigos.

\- Hakuba, deja de estar soñando despierto – le dijo burlonamente Kuroba.

\- Estoy prestando atención – dijo rápidamente saliendo de su diatriba mental.

\- Kaito, deja de molestarlo – dijo Aoko, quien se dirigió al detective de nuevo. – Estábamos por decidir a donde irnos a comer.

\- No lo estoy molestando, él está en otro mundo – se justificó de nuevo Kuroba.

\- No estoy en otro mundo… - y claro, fue en ese momento que algo cayó a su espalda, haciendo un crack muy desagradable, y también cuando vio a otro detective que le ha estado rondando la cabeza, Kudo Shinichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por una vez, los asesinatos podrían dejarlo en paz, al menos un día, en donde no quería ver sangre o viseras adornando el suelo, pero por supuesto, eso es mucho pedir.

Ran le había llevado al centro comercial para tomar un poco de aire, y comprar nuevos accesorios para su afición deportiva, cuando iba pasando por un pasillo con una abertura al segundo piso, algo cayó al suelo a 20 metros adelante de su posición.

Alguien grito y sabía que era un cadáver.

Inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, Ran llamó de inmediato para la policía, cuando llego, se encontró que Hakuba Saguru estaba en el lugar también, de reojo alcanzó a ver un hombre que se apartaba con dos mujeres a un espacio vacío, dejando libre a los detectives para trabajar, pero no huyendo del lugar, es gracioso, esa espalda le recordaba a alguien.

Regreso de inmediato su labor con el cadáver, tratando de ignorar la sangre, que a últimas fechas le desagrada más que antes.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ambos detectives lograron atrapar al culpable, y Takagi se encargó del arresto, recibiendo las miradas preocupadas de muchos oficiales, ¿Cuándo iban a dejarlo en paz?, se preguntó internamente, fue también cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban un poco, ¿tenía que lavarlas de nuevo?, las junto entre sí para tratar de calmarse, bajando un poco la vista, fue también cuando sintió una cálida sensación en ellas.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó alguien un poco preocupado, cuando levantó la vista se encontró a quien podría ser su hermano gemelo, solo que tenía el cabello revuelto, y viéndolo bien, había unas diferencias entre sus rostros y cuerpos, parpadeo confundido un momento.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó estúpidamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó de nuevo, retirando su mano con delicadeza, la calidez provenía de su mano.

\- ¿Si? – dijo no muy seguro, pero por alguna razón parecía que sus manos estaban bien de nuevo.

\- Bueno, un placer conocerte, soy Kuroba Kaito – se presentó dando un pequeño arco.

\- Kudo Shinichi – respondió de regreso, un poco confundido, el chico parecía feliz, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en ellos, doblemente gracioso, era familiar por alguna razón.

\- Kuroba, deja de acosar a la gente – fue lo primero que dijo el detective británico, quien se acercó a ellos. – Espero no que te esté molestando Kudo – dijo mirando con dagas al joven.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo ofendido el castaño.

\- No, no – respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – pregunto una segunda voz, una chica que se parecía asombrosamente a Ran, quien venía acompañada de una pelirroja, y su amiga de la infancia.

\- Si – respondió el británico.

\- Hola, soy Nakamori Aoko, es un placer conocerte – saludo la chica.

\- Koizumi Akako – dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

\- Kudo Shinichi

\- Ya no presentamos con Mouri cuando estaban ocupados con la investigación – dijo Nakamori.

\- Solo llámame Ran – contestó su amiga de la infancia.

\- Se nos hará tarde, tenemos que irnos – dijo la chica pelirroja, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

\- Oh cierto, nos veremos luego, entonces, vamos Kaito, mi padre estará temprano en casa – dijo Nakamori, quien jalo del brazo al chico que pasaría por su gemelo.

\- Nos veremos después – saludo alegremente a él y Ran.

\- Me despido – dijo rápidamente su homologo rubio, dejándolos atrás.

\- Es impresionante – dijo Ran mirando a los cuatro chicos que se iban.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó aun con esa sensación de haber visto al chico Kuroba en otro lado.

\- El parecido de Kuroba-kun y tú, es impresionante – dijo ella pensativa.

\- La chica Nakamori y tú se parecen también – respondió - ¿Nakamori?, ¿será la hija del inspector Nakamori? – se preguntó así mismo.

\- Le podremos preguntar después, tengo su número de teléfono – dijo ella.- ahora démonos prisa para comprar lo que quiero – ella lo jaloneo hasta la tienda, distraídamente pensando que tenía que ir al baño antes, eh bueno, quizás no era tan urgente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba se alejó con sus compañeros a casa, pensando en la extrañeza que había visto, Kuroba había llegado a invadir el espacio personal de Kudo de manera automática cuando habían acabado de arrestar al culpable, yendo tan lejos como tocarlo, el mago no era aficionado a acercarse a la gente que no conoce, y menos a tocarlos, también noto que parecía un poco preocupado por el otro detective, pero no había ninguna clase de reconocimiento por su parte.

¿Kudo se veía tan mal que Kuroba tuvo que recurrir al contacto físico para sacarlo de su mundo?

Bueno, sinceramente parecía un poco descompuesto en todo el momento que estuvieron revisando el cuerpo, y recordaba que sus manos temblaban un poco a veces.

¿Qué tanto le había afectado la muerte de Kid a Kudo?

Era extraño si era honesto, Kudo solo tenía tres meses de haber regresado después de destruir una Organización criminal de gran alcance y peligrosidad, y solo había asistido a dos atracos, pero, su actitud era de una pérdida total, como si hubiera perdido un amigo o algo, y aunque su teoría de que se creía responsable por la muerte de Kid aún era válida, después de un mes, estaba empezando a creer que algo más estaba ahí.

Pero no tenía todas las piezas que necesitaba para saber la respuesta.

\- Deberías alentar la reunión de la paloma y el cuervo – dijo Koizumi a su lado, a quien no había notado, trato de no mostrar su incomodidad por este hecho, vio de reojo a Aoko-kun y Kuroba, quienes discutían frente a ellos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó un poco confundido.

\- Kuroba-kun parece haber creado un lazo con el detective enfermo – dijo ella con una misteriosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Enfermo? – se veía tan mal Kudo que hasta Koizumi se dio cuenta.

\- Aunque, seguramente se encontrarán de nuevo, quiera uno o no – término de decir con una fracción de mala cara, pero lo dejo para regresar a su sonrisa misteriosa, ¿Cómo Kuroba puede estar con ella y entenderle?

\- Yo no te entiendo – respondió, pero ya no recibió respuesta, pero pensando en las palabras de Koizumi, Kudo parecía mejor después de que Kuroba lo había conocido, solo un poco, y posiblemente el mago le buscaría de nuevo, había visto que regreso a mirada tres veces para ver al detective con una ligera capa de preocupación y confusión mezclados juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente mes paso sin gloria ni pena, su investigación se estancó cuando relaciono que alguna joya que buscaba Kid, que pudo haber encontrado o no, también era el objetivo de la misteriosa organización que le quito la vida, Haibara le ayudo a buscar más pistas, y dejando claro que tenía que salir de vez en cuando y no encerrarse en la casa, o lo pagaría muy caro.

Por eso estaba en el parque ahora, no quería enfrentar la ira de la científico, suspirando, vio sus manos nuevamente, hace un mes dejo de temblar violentamente, pero a últimas fechas, parecía haber regresado, se sentía tan frustrado, su investigación no avanzaba, a pesar de que quería atrapar a esa organización, pero le faltaba información, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Hattori, esperando que tuviera más suerte.

Concentró su mirada al cielo, para ver las nubes que avanzaban perezosamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó una voz que reconoció, la pregunta le dio un dejavú.

\- ¿Qué? – regreso la mirada para ver quien le llamaba, y se dio cuenta, que era el chico que se parecía a él.

\- Bueno, estás un poco pálido y pareces un poco perdido – dijo señalándolo.

\- Solo estaba pensando – contestó sentándose correctamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, viendo a todos lados para corroborar que venía solo.

\- Oh, bueno, estaba comprando un postre, que solo venden aquí – dijo mostrando un pequeño empaque, de una pastelería que reconoció. – Y luego te vi, no pareces muy bien – sin importarle su opinión, se sentó a su lado, abriendo su paquete. – quizás necesites azúcar, te daré la mitad – y sin saber cómo, tenía un pequeño pedazo en un plato de porcelana con una cuchara a un lado, ¿de dónde los había sacado?

\- Estoy bien, no necesito tú pastel – dijo un poco cohibido, en primera por la forma de comportarse, y en segunda, no le gustaban los dulces.

\- Nop, realmente lo necesitas – dijo tomando su mano derecha, la sensación calidad le paralizo un momento, y luego recibió el plato.

\- Pero… - intentó rebatir, pero se dio cuenta que no le iba a ser caso.- hum bien – dijo aceptando el plato al fin, se dio cuenta que la rebanada era de una simple cubierta de chocolate, y relleno sencillo, tomo un pequeño pedazo y lo llevó a la boca, era bastante bueno.

\- Ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero soy Kuroba Kaito, puedes llamarme Kaito – dijo de nuevo, dándole ahora una lata de té verde frio, ¿de dónde lo saco si no había ninguna expendedora cerca?, lo tomo vacilante.

\- Kudo Shinichi, puedes llamarme Shinichi – respondió mirando sospechosamente la comida, normalmente no aceptaría nada de extraños, aunque había visto a Kuro… no, Kaito con Hakuba, vio como el otro, comía el otro pedazo de la rebanada al mismo tiempo que abría una lata de chocolate, pero por extraña razón no sentía peligro.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste las latas? – pregunto confundido.

\- En la tienda, compre el pastel después de verte aquí todo lejano – confesó sacando divertidamente la lengua.

\- Oh – murmuró, así que lo había comprado para animarlo, esa actitud era rara, pero no maliciosa, por esa razón probó otro pedazo, era extraño pero no desagradable, era reconfortante por alguna razón.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en lo que terminaban de comer.

\- Vez, un poco de azúcar ayudaría, tienes una pinta mejor – dijo él chico, mientras desaparecía los platos y las cucharas, dejando las latas que aún tenían líquido.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó un poco confundido el detective.

\- Soy un mago aficionado – respondió simplemente, terminando su lata, y convirtiéndolo en una rosa de color verde, ¿existían esas?, la cual le dio. – Tengo que irme, pero no temas en llamarme, fue un placer verte de nuevo – dijo alejándose de él.

\- ¿Llamarte? – preguntó confundido, cuando su teléfono celular sonó, se dio cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje, cuando lo abrió, le recibió el texto "Cualquier momento es bueno. Kaito.", ¿Cuándo había…? Se preguntó, pero lo dejo ser, mirando la rosa que le había dado, salud y esperanza era su mensaje.

También se dio cuenta que sus manos habían dejado de temblar para cuando llego a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los próximos meses, Hakuba mantuvo un seguimiento del caso de la muerte de Kid, pero se estaba enfriando a cada paso, este día se cumplían 6 meses, medio año, pero no habían logrado avanzar, y el detenido no abrió para nada la boca, ni siquiera a los tratos que intentaban darle para que soltará información, también Kudo parecía mejor, después de seis largos meses, él parecía regresar a su estado habitual pre-muerte de Kid, aunque eso podría ser porque Kuroba había estado saliendo con él últimamente, en algún momento, se habían reencontrado, y habían empezado a salir como amigos.

Estuvo un poco preocupado al principio, pero ver como los inspectores Nakamori y Megure animaban a los dos, supuso que era bueno, especialmente cuando Kudo podía ver la sangre, sin volverse pálido.

Incluso, asistían a la misma universidad.

\- Inspector Nakamori – llamó alguien, teniendo una visión urgente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el inspector Nakamori mirando unos papeles.

\- La familia Watanabe nos ha contactado, informan que la joya que está en su posesión es falsa – respondió de inmediato la persona.

\- ¿La familia Watanabe?, ¿te refieres al collar "Llanto de ángel"? – preguntó Hakuba interesado.

\- Si, es un zafiro azul, después de que la matriarca de la familia la revisará por última vez, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en ella, y reviso que no es la verdadera – respondió el oficial.

\- ¿Se dio cuenta?, pero los demás miembros de la familia dijeron que estaba bien – dijo el Inspector Nakamori, dejando todo de lado.

\- Si, eso pensaban ellos, pero la abuela dice, que debería brillar rojo en la luz de la luna, la joya que tienen no hace eso - respondió el oficial.

\- No la regreso - murmuró Hakuba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

\- Esa joya fue robada por Kid tres atracos antes de su muerte - respondió Hakuba, nuevas piezas de información agregándose a lo que conocía, Kid buscaba algo, sus robos eran en luna llena o muy cerca, y regresaba las joyas después de la luna llena, eso no puede ser coincidencia, encontró lo que buscaba, pero lo mataron, aunque Kuroba parecía estar bien.

\- Eso puede significar que la joya estaba aún en poder Kid – murmuró pensando el inspector. - ¿Puede que sea la causa de porque lo mataron? – preguntó al aire pensativo.

\- Si, puede que tenga que ver, después de ese robo, Kid no se quedaba mucho para jugar con la fuerza de trabajo – proceso Hakuba rápidamente, aunque la forma en que regreso la falsificación era como siempre lo hacía.

\- Tenemos que ver la joya, y comprobarlo, dile a la familia Watanabe que nos preste la falsificación para buscar pistas – ordenó el inspector Nakamorí, el oficial salió de inmediato.

\- Si la familia Watanabe tiene una falsificación, ¿Dónde puede estar la original? – preguntó al aire el detective británico, aun debería tenerla Kid, pero él está muerto, ¿su asistente sabrá algo?, ¿Kuroba sabrá algo?, por la forma que ha estado actuando los seis meses pasados, realmente lo dudaba, aunque si estuviera actuando normal, era aún menos probable que lo hiciera, tenía que buscar en su casa, no, sería muy obvio, y posiblemente pondría en peligro al mago, ¿exactamente qué estaba pasando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi estaba preocupado, había pasado una semana desde que le actualizaron la información sobre la joya falsa, y se había filtrado a los medios, por extraña razón él estaba preocupado, si la organización no sabía de eso, ahora lo sabe, y estará buscando la joya desesperadamente, esperemos que no estuvieran tan desesperados como para empezar a matar a diestra y siniestra.

\- Tierra llamando a Shinichi – una voz le llamó de regreso de sus cavilaciones, tocando sus manos para mayor impacto.

\- Kaito, deja de jugar – murmuró, viendo a su amigo, habían estado sentados en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea de una clase conjunta.

\- Por supuesto, lo que tú digas – dijo sonriendo, mientras regresaba al libro que estaba leyendo, el detective suspiro, tomó de nuevo el libro que tenía que leer, pero regreso a sus reflexiones.

Le tomo un tiempo, pero pudo darse cuenta que la muerte de Kid le había afectado más de lo que quisiera, Haibara le dijo que no era normal, y él tuvo que estar de acuerdo, había generado cierto tipo de sentimientos que no podía colocar entre la amistad y la fraternidad, cualquier otro sería descartado porque sería demasiado doloroso, pero la presencia de Kaito había aliviado su dolor, él quería creer que no estaba usando a su nuevo amigo como sustituto, debido a que compartía varias características con el ladrón de la luna, pero al mismo tiempo, era muy diferente, trataba de tragar su desilusión cuando hacia una referencia sin querer, y encontrarse con el absoluto desconcierto y confusión del otro.

Y Kaito siempre estaba ahí para animarlo, siempre que podía tocaba sus manos, las envolvía en sus calientes dedos y le regalaría una sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón lata rápidamente, haciéndole pensar, que posiblemente él estaba enamorado de este mago, el estudiante que compartía su tiempo libre y le daba rosas verdes para que cuidará de él, sin embargo, él no iba a actuar a esos sentimientos, sin confirmar que eran solo para él, y no una trampa creada por su cerebro para escapar del dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi ocho meses han pasado, el caso se ha enfriado, la última pista que provenía del collar de la familia Watanabe, era incompleta, la piedra que contenía el nuevo "Llanto de ángel" era autentica, un zafiro azul no registrado se encontraba ocupando el lugar del anterior zafiro que brillaba rojo en la luz de la luna, según dos tasadores, el nuevo zafiro valía más que el anterior, así que la familia Watanabe no interpuso ninguna denuncia, aceptando el nuevo zafiro como pago por no haber sido regresado el anterior, y cambiándole el nombre al collar, bautizándolo como "El mago y la luna", a cuatro meses del aniversario de la muerte, varias exposiciones querían reunir la joya que cambio Kid y la última joya que robo Kid en una misma exposición, el público en general estaba muy dispuesto en asistir y gastar un buen número de yenes en la entrada.

Hakuba no lo entendía en absoluto.

Había muchas preguntas relacionadas tan solo con el collar que no estaban siendo respondidas, ¿Cómo Kid consiguió un zafiro tan parecido al que iba a robar y cambiar?, ¿significa que puede que tenga en su poder más joyas?, ¿Dónde dejo el original "Llanto de ángel"?, ¿Dónde consiguió los materiales para hacer una réplica tan buena?, ¿contrató a alguien para el trabajo?, y más preguntas se sumaban a su lista interminable.

Fue sacado de su diatriba mental por el sonido de su teléfono, contestó cuando comprobó su remitente.

\- Buenas tardes Aoko-kun, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó revisando unos papeles.

\- Hakuba, tienes que venir de inmediato – dijo ella bastante alterada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dejo de lado todos sus papeles, para tomar total atención a la llamada.

\- Se supone que Kaito vendría a ayudarme en la mañana, pero no apareció, así que viene a buscarlo a su casa, pero vi la puerta abierta, y extrañada entre, pero me encontré el lugar todo desordenado, y creo que hay sangre en el piso de la sala – él podía escuchar las ganas que llorar de la chica, y el sintió su estómago caer.

\- Trata de calmarte Aoko-kun, iré de inmediato, no toques nada, tengo que colgar, por favor llama al Inspector Nakamori y espera fuera de la casa – dijo rápidamente, buscando lo necesario para salir.

\- Bien – susurró ella y le colgó, llamo inmediatamente a la División 1, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, ¿había más gente que sospechaba que Kuroba era Kid?, eso era malo, muy malo, y con la noticia que había una joya que faltaba, seguramente la gente que lo mandó a matar estaba buscando lo mismo, y quiere su ubicación, maldita prensa entrometida.

Tardó 35 minutos llegar a la ubicación de la casa de Kuroba, el inspector Nakamori ya estaba presente, tratando de calmar a su hija, con palabras reconfortantes, el inspector Megure se encontraba en el interior revisando el domicilio.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta de todo el desastre que imperaba en la casa, ningún rincón se había salvado de la búsqueda del intruso, vio de reojo la sangre que había mencionado Aoko-kun, y era la suficiente para sugerir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero ninguna evidencia de daño real, reviso otras habitaciones, quienes estaban igual que la parte inferior, un desastre, se detuvo momentáneamente en la habitación de Kuroba, donde había sido arrancada una pintura de su padre, dejando la pared desnuda, regreso a la parte inferior para revisar más de cerca.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó un recién llegado, que resultó ser Kudo, quien en poco tiempo parecía haber perdido todo el color de su cara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kudo-kun? – preguntó muy preocupado el inspector Megure, quien no sabía cómo reaccionaría el joven.

\- ¿Dónde está Kaito? – preguntó de urgencia, sus manos habían empezaron a temblar de nuevo.

\- Han asaltado el lugar, Kuroba-kun no se encuentra – respondió Takagi, no era ningún bien ocultarle información al detective, y mucho menos de su reciente amigo.

Kudo miró la mancha de sangre un momento, vio el conflicto en sus ojos, pero luego, el temblor se detuvo, y sus ojos mostraron determinación.

\- Voy a revisar también – dijo mientras subía las escaleras, sacando su teléfono celular y llamando a alguien.

\- Espera… - trató de detenerlo Sato.

\- Déjalo, no habrá nada que lo detenga – dijo el medio británico, pensando que si Kudo parecía decidido, entonces podría ser bueno para encontrar a Kuroba, esto podría ser peligroso si no lo encontraban rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo último que esperaba encontrar cuándo llegará a la casa de Kaito, era un montón de policías en la zona, su mal presentimiento cobro fuerza cuando vio la condición del lugar, y casi tiene un ataque cuando vio la sangre, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato, él tenía que encontrar a Kaito de inmediato, el tiempo era oro.

\- Haibara – dijo tan rápido como contesto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – ella rápidamente se puso profesional.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar un numero incluso si está apagado? – preguntó mientras revisaba todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta, cuando llegó a la habitación de Kaito se detuvo un momento, tomando nota de todo el lugar.

\- Sí, ¿a quién estoy buscando? – preguntó ella, pudo escuchar desde su posición las teclas de la computadora.

\- Busca el número de Kaito – dijo mirando sospechosamente la pared lisa, parecía como si hubiera tenido una remodelación reciente, seis meses, mínimo, lo guardo para su uso posterior.

\- ¿Kaito?, ¿se ha metido el problemas? – preguntó con curiosidad, Haibara había conocido al mago, y entre los dos jugaban bromas contra él, era extraño como Kaito no parecía subestimar a la científico encogida, y era como estar tres jóvenes en la misma habitación cuando se reunían, muy diferente cuando conoció a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, aunque el mago no parecía darse cuenta.

\- Alguien se lo ha llevado – respondió, terminando su revisión, dándose cuenta que había algo que no cuadraba en las proporciones de la casa, pero lo iba a revisar después.

\- Tengo la dirección, te la mandaré junto a un mapa, ten cuidado Kudo – le colgó, recibiendo el mensaje, el lugar era un edificio en construcción a 20 minutos de su posición actual, no perdió tiempo y salió a la calle, pensó un momento si llevar refuerzos, pero lo desestimo.

Corrió rápidamente a la dirección que le marcaba el mapa, ni siquiera de detuvo para descansar, esperaba que no había tardado mucho tiempo, y que Kaito estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó, se encontró tomando posición con cautela, revisando todo su equipo, que solo consistía en la versión para adultos del cinturón, y una pistola con balas sedantes, tenía munición para seis personas, bueno, iba a tomar sus posibilidades, entró al edificio, con cautela, no viendo ninguna persona sospechosa que se interpusiera en su camino, en las escaleras del segundo piso, sin embargo, escucho voces.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo el jefe que tomáramos relevo? – preguntó una voz masculina, en el rango de edad de 30 a 40 años.

\- Quien sabe, cuando Snake haya decidido el destino del muchacho – respondió otra voz, un poco más joven, pensando que Snake suena a un nombre en clave.

\- Espero que decida rápido, no me gusta cuidar de gente viva – murmuró de nuevo la voz más adulta, Shinichi no tardó en identificar a los hombres, ambos vestidos de negro, llevando armas de fuego, en una silla atado, se encontraba Kaito, no parecía consciente, sin perder oportunidad disparo dos sedantes hacia los sospechosos, quedando escondido por si no había visto a un tercer hombre.

Durante 5 minutos no se escuchó más que la suave respiración de los hombres dormidos y de Kaito, saliendo de su escondite, se dirigió a los sospechosos para esposarlos, cuando termino, dio toda su atención al mago.

Gruño cuando vio su condición, había recibido varios golpes, su cara estaba manchada de sangre, podía ver su labio roto, y su ropa estaba sucia, pero se tranquilizó, tenía que llevar a Kaito al hospital.

\- Kaito, ¿estas despierto? – trató de llamar su atención mientras trataba de desatarlo de las piernas, el mencionado se removió incómodo, pero abrió un poco sus ojos, mirando con cautela alrededor.

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó un poco confundido.

\- Si Kaito, todo está bien ahora, ¿puedes moverte? – pregunto de nuevo, mientras quitaba las restricciones de las muñecas.

\- No estoy seguro, me duele bastante una pierna – murmuró cansado.

\- Bien, llamaré al inspector Megure, y una ambulancia, tienen que revisarte – Kaito se tensó cuando menciono la ambulancia.

\- No quiero ir a un hospital – dijo con mucha angustia en sus ojos.

\- Pero Kaito – intentó de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que posiblemente este un poco en shock ahora, no todos los días te secuestran con intenciones malvadas.- Bien, llamaré al inspector y te llevaré con alguien que conozco, pero no quiero peros – respondió, el profesor y Haibara son los únicos que conocía que podían revisar las heridas del mago, pero si había algo grave, lo llevaría al hospital de inmediato.

\- Esta bien – respondió Kaito, relajándose un poco, regresó a su teléfono celular para llamar al inspector y poder salir con su amigo de ahí tan pronto como sea posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún momento, Kudo había desaparecido de la casa, no se había percatado por estar más atentó a la evidencia que pudieran encontrar, y revisar si faltaba algo, cosas de valor y joyas de la madre de Kuroba aún se encontraban en la casa, y según Aoko-kun, no parecía faltar nada, habían intentado llamar a la madre de Kuroba, pero no habían podido contactarla.

Hakuba se sentía muy drenado, la situación parecía un robo, y según algunos datos de varios oficiales, habían pasado en varias casas en al menos tres ciudades en las últimas tres semanas, el mismo sistema de buscar en todas partes y llevarse nada, solo en cuatro casos, el ocupante había desaparecido, para ser encontrado después su cuerpo tirado como si nada.

Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso de Kuroba.

Salió de su pensamiento, cuando el inspector Megure respondió a su teléfono.

\- ¿Kudo-kun, donde estás? – preguntó suspirando, pero enderezo toda la espalda por lo que le habían dicho – ¿Lo tienes?, ¿estás seguro?... ¿Kuroba-kun está bien?... eso es bueno, llegaré ahí de inmediato – colgó su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó el detective británico.

\- Kudo-kun encontró a Kuroba-kun, lo tenían privado de su libertad, ha podido arrestar a dos hombres, tenemos que ir de inmediato – respondió el inspector, llamando a sus hombres.

\- ¿Kuroba-kun está bien? – preguntó aliviado.

\- Por lo que me ha mencionado sí – respondió, llegando a las patrullas.

\- Voy con ustedes – dijo rápidamente, el inspector solo asintió.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al edificio en construcción, entraron rápidamente, cuando llegaron al segundo piso vio a Kudo junto a Kuroba, quien parecía haber recibido una paliza, pero parecía bien por lo demás, rápidamente se dirigió a ellos, mientras la policía arrestaba a los hombres inconscientes.

\- Kuroba, Kudo, ¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó con mayor preocupación para el mago, quien parecía cojear de una pierna.

\- Esta bien – respondió el mago, quien se escondió a la espalda de Kudo.

\- Lo llevaré a que se dé una revisión con un médico de confianza, no quiere ir a un hospital – explicó su homologo detective, era un comportamiento raro en la opinión de Hakuba, pero lo dejo ir, mejor vivo que otra cosa.

\- Bien, ya contacté con Aoko-kun, le dije que estabas bien – dijo Hakuba.

\- Gracias – fue la última palabra del mago, el rubio regreso a la investigación, preguntándose si estos hombres dirían algo, o serían tan silenciosos como el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan rápidamente como pudo, llevó a Kaito con Haibara, la científico encogida solo le levantó una ceja para mirarlo, y después se puso a trabajar en el sillón mar cercano que encontró, tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza, un labio roto, varios moretones, un tirón muscular en la pierna, algunas costillas magulladas, su pecho estaba lleno de moretones, pero no tenía ninguna herida sangrante, ninguna cicatriz, pero aparte de eso, nada parecía fuera de lugar.

\- Parece todo en orden – dijo Haibara tocando su abdomen y su estómago para posibles lesiones, hasta que hizo un gesto extraño, tocando un lugar específico – Espera aquí un momento – dijo ella retirándose a su laboratorio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

\- Me duele el cuerpo, pero creo que estaré bien – dijo el mago revisando ociosamente su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Llegué en la noche, vi todo el desorden de la casa, cuando iba a salir, tres hombres de negro me detuvieron, empezamos a forcejear, pero obviamente perdí, cuando regrese a la conciencia todavía era de noche, pero me encontraba en aquel edificio, un hombre con bigote y sombrero, el cual se había ido antes de que llegaras, empezó a preguntarme cosas raras, como no sabía la respuesta, a veces me golpeaba, creo que escuché que lo llamaban Snake, se cansó en un momento y se fue – contó evitando un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas raras? – preguntó de nuevo, Snake definitivamente era un nombre clave de animal, y está relacionado con la organización que mato a Kid, pero, ¿porque secuestrarían a Kaito?

\- Sonará muy raro – dijo evitando aun su mirada.

\- No importa Kaito, tenemos que detenerlos, ¿Qué te estaban preguntando? – preguntó de nuevo, el mago parecía evitar la pregunta, pero de alguna manera, él de miro con una gran confianza a su persona.

\- Bueno – empezó, lamiendo un poco sus labios. – El hombre, Snake preguntó si mi padre me había visitado recientemente, o si me había dejado algo para cuidar – Shinichi entendió el problema con esas cuestiones, después de todo, Kuroba Toichi estaba muerto desde hace más de 10 años.

\- ¿Te dijo porque? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Según Snake, mi padre era Kaito Kid, que ya había evitado la muerte una vez, y que hace más de dos años regreso para joder sus planes, aunque ya se había encargado esta vez de él, y que buscaba el "Llanto de ángel" que no había sido regresada, pensaba que podría haberse acercado a mí para esconderla o algo – respondió con un suspiro el mago, claramente creyendo ridículo el pensamiento.

Pero, Shinichi pensó en su cabeza, cuando Kuroba Toichi murió, cuadra en el tiempo que desapareció el original Kaito Kid, él había comprobado que él que apareció hace más de dos años era mucho más joven, su edad para ser precisos, podía fácilmente pasar como él sin mascará, Kaito era la persona que podría pasar como su gemelo si lo quisiera, además que el mismo Kid le había confirmado que su madre era Phantom Lady, la aparición de Kid, también cuadraba con la desaparición de Phantom Lady, que cuadraría con el nacimiento de Kaito… que tenía un nombre muy significativo si lo pensaba bien.

Entonces si este Snake decía que Kaito Kid era Kuroba Toichi, está en lo correcto, pero solo el primero, el segundo claramente había aprendido del primero, pero no era un aprendiz exactamente, había aprendido de sus padres, pero Kaito no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿es posible que Kaito era el segundo Kid?, aunque no tenía cicatrices por ninguna parte de su cuerpo, excepto sus manos, que mostraban su trabajo como mago, esto era muy confuso.

\- Kaito, voy a preguntar cosas raras, pero es para resolver esto, ¿ok? – preguntó, tomando un gran respiro.

\- Bueno, adelante – dijo muy confundido.

\- El primero de abril de hace más de dos años, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste en todo el día? – preguntó recordando su primer encuentro

\- Bueno – dijo elevando su mano a su quijada para recordar, pero Shinichi sabía que Kaito tenía muy buena memoria, así que espero pacientemente - fui a la escuela, jugué algunas bromas a mis compañeros, fui al centro comercial, ¿visite un billar?, ¿hum? – calló para pensar más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No me acuerdo que hice en la noche, pero estoy seguro que no me fui a dormir temprano – dijo él levantando la vista confundido un poco más.

\- Ok, entonces – pensó el algo más cercano - ¿has viajado al extranjero, como Estados Unidos? – pregunto recordando la subasta que se efectuó de los girasoles de Ashiya.

\- Claro, fue hace más de un año – dijo sonriendo, pero frunció el ceño de inmediato. – qué extraño, no recuerdo como regrese a Japón – dijo pensativo.

\- Hum – Shinichi pensó en otro acontecimiento reciente, estaba empezando a ver un patrón aquí.- ¿Recuerdas el Bell Tree Express? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Oh, si oí de él, tuvo un atentado, ¿no es así?, aunque… es extraño, ese día recuerdo estar en mi casa viendo las noticias en la noche, pero no recuerdo nada hasta el día anterior – dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza. – también recuerdo que tenía dos teléfonos celulares…

\- ¿Dos teléfonos? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿uno era touch con carcasa de color rojo? – preguntó, era la clave que le faltaba.

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó un poco confundido.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó con apuro.

\- Hum, no lo siento – dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

\- ¿Y el otro teléfono es él que tienes ahora? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- No, este teléfono – sacando un teléfono touch negro, que tenía una grieta en una esquina.- es nuevo, lo conseguí hace como ochos meses, es gracioso, lo conseguí dos días después de la muerte de Kaito Kid, aunque no recuerdo porque exactamente, tenía una nota recordándome que comprar un teléfono nuevo, aunque le dije a Hakuba que se me cayó a la bañera, no recuerdo eso – murmuró más para sí mismo.

Shinichi pensó para sí, parecía que Kaito tenía lagunas de memoria en ciertos días, lo desestimaría, pero él no suele dejar esta clases de inconsistencias a la ligera, y mucho menos con la prueba del teléfono que le había dado a Kid cuando le ayudo en aquel tren, su razonamiento en este momento le indicaba que Kaito era Kid, pero no podía confirmarlo, tenía que encontrar pruebas, y encontrar ese teléfono, sería la evidencia necesaria, y después tendría que encontrar la razón por la falta de memoria y cicatrices, ¿algún medicamento estaba en medio de todo este asunto?

\- He regresado, por favor, baja al laboratorio – dijo la científica sacándolos de su plática.

\- ¿Laboratorio? – preguntó confundido.

\- Solo baja Kaito – dijo Shinichi, algo había molestado a Haibara. – dijiste que no harías peros.

\- Uh, bien – caminaron al sótano, donde la científico había creado su laboratorio, y ella había preparado la camilla, en donde le había revisado cuando aún era Conan.

\- Acuestate – ordenó mientras preparaba un artilugio que había preparado el profesor para detectar elementos peligrosos, eran como rayos X, su principal función era para detectar bombas, pero lo que había molestado a Haibara, tenía que ser bastante peculiar para utilizar esta herramienta.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto Ai-chan? – murmuró el mago impresionado.

\- Kaito – dijo irritado Shinichi.

\- Vale, vale, me acuesto – cumpliendo su palabra, se acostó con delicadeza en la camilla, esperando el veredicto de los otros dos.

\- Bien, no te muevas – murmuró Haibara mientras prendía la máquina, y empezaba a escanear el cuerpo del mago, se detuvo en la zona abdominal, donde los órganos estaban un poco desvanecidos, pero una cosa redonda muy nítida aparecía al lado del estómago.

\- ¿Qué es eso Haibara? – preguntó confundido, él no era médico, pero definitivamente eso no era un tumor o algo parecido.

\- Algo no biológico – ella miró la imagen y luego la piel del mago.- aunque no sé cómo está ahí, no hay ninguna cicatriz, la posición en la que esta también es muy complicada, pero ninguno de sus órganos parece dañado, y debe medir aproximadamente de 10 a 12 centímetros de diámetro.

\- 10 a 12 centímetros de diámetro – murmuró para sí, mientras la chica, tenía un nuevo ángulo de Kaito del lado de su brazo.

\- Su altura es aproximadamente de 7 centímetros – volvió a decir la chica.

\- No tiene ninguna forma en específico, parece que envuelve algo – dice mirando con más detenimiento, con sus manos trato de pensar en un objeto con esas medidas y esa forma, se detuvo momentáneamente, ¿era posible?, tomo su teléfono y busco su sospecha, encontró una imagen, y se la paso a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto Kudo? – pregunto ella confundida un poco.

\- ¿Es posible que esa cosa de ahí, sea esta cosa de aquí? – dijo señalando la imagen de la máquina y la foto que le había dado.

\- ¿Estas bromeando conmigo? – pregunto ella confundida, pero reviso con más detenimiento, porque si Kudo se lo decía era para algo, así que empezó a comparar con ojo analítico los dos.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó de nuevo el detective.

\- Que su porcentaje es bastante alto, aunque mi duda es como llegó ahí sin dejar marcas – respondió ella un poco incrédula.- también, ¿cómo rayos pensó que era una buena idea? – dijo apagando la maquina al fin.

\- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, y creo que oíste la conversación, sabes que es capaz de las cosas imposibles – respondió él, ella sonrió misteriosamente.

\- Si bueno, buscaré información sobre drogas que borran memorias selectivamente, ve y resuelve esto – dijo ella, dejando a los chicos solos.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó confundido el mago, que no dijo nada en todo el intercambio.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, creo que tengo una idea de lo que está pasando, puedes quedarte en mi casa por el momento, en lo que desocupan tu casa los policías y creo que deberías llamar a tu madre – dijo él, mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida.

\- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó Kaito muy confundido.

\- Te lo explicaré, vamos a mi casa.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraban en la biblioteca, con dos tazas de café y chocolate caliente respectivamente, Kaito parecía nervioso mientras esperaba la explicación.

\- Empezaré con el hombre que te secuestro, Snake, pertenece a una organización que se dedica al mercado negro de joyas y metales preciosos – dijo dando un trago rápido a su café – estoy seguro que tú padre, Kuroba Toichi, era el primer Kid, quien desapareció hace más de diez años, lo que me has dicho es que murió por un accidente con su equipo en una presentación, pero si este Snake dice que lo mato, creo que era un asesinato predeterminado, hace más de dos años tomaste su lugar, y te convertiste en el segundo Kid, seguiste el trabajo de tu padre, que era encontrar una joya, algo específico, ese algo es el "Llanto de ángel", una joya que pertenecía a la familia Watanabe, pero que fue robada e intercambiada por otro zafiro, el zafiro perdido aún está en paradero desconocido, y esa joya es lo que está buscando esa organización, por extraña razón, creían que el segundo Kid seguía siendo el primero, por eso buscaron información en ti, ellos estaban en lo correcto que la habías guardado, solo no sospechaban que en realidad eras también Kid, y que la joya estaba en un lugar muy inesperado.

\- Espera, espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Kaito, levantándose del sillón un poco agitado. – No recuerdo nada de lo que dices

\- Recuerdas las preguntas que hice, sobre memorias que no tienes, esas lagunas concuerdan con atracos y avistamientos de Kid, el teléfono que mencionaste, era mío, se lo di a Kid para que me hiciera un favor, y nunca lo devolvió, no sé por qué no recuerdas nada, pero las pistas están apuntando a esa dirección – el mago parecía palidecer un poco.

\- Pero... ¿Como sabes todo eso?, ¿tu teléfono?, pensé que estabas en una peligrosa misión para destruir una organización – Kaito volvió a mirarlo confundido, Shinichi pensó, en ese tiempo él estaba en su forma de Conan, ¿Qué tan arriesgado era decirle?, si era Kid, pero no recordaba nada, en realidad no era importante, y nadie de la organización estaba libre, solo Vermount, pero ella no contaba.

\- Eso es cierto, pero no es la verdad completa, siempre estuve aquí, me enfrente a Kid muchas veces, y pudimos conocernos lo suficiente para ser llamados amigos, siempre pensé que tenían un parecido, pero no reaccionabas igual, asi que no le tome importancia. – confesó, esperando que el mago no lo tomará a mal.

Kaito parecía afectado, y luego volvió a verlo de nuevo - Hakuba dijo algo parecido - murmuró recordando.

\- ¿Hakuba? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No vino a la escuela dos días despues de la muerte de Kaito Kid, en cuanto regresó, lo primero que me pregunto es si estaba bien, y que no contestaba el teléfono, pensé que era extraño, pero... también insinuó varias veces que yo podría ser Kid, dejó de hacerlo un tiempo despues, creo que parecía un poco procupado - Shinichi reflexionó un poco, si había otro detective que sospechaba que Kaito era Kid, sus deducciones podían estar en lo cierto.

\- Llama a tu madre, ella debería saber lo que estaba pasando mejor que nosotros - dijo el detective.

\- ¿Madre?, ¿Por qué madre tendría que saberlo?

\- Oh créeme, creo que ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que está pasando, junto con tu asistente, pero tu madre está más a nuestro alcance – dijo el detective.

El mago suspiró, pero la llamó, poniendo el altavoz.

\- Madre, buenas noches – fue lo primero que contestó cuando entró la llamada.

\- ¡Hola Kai-chan! – respondió su voz alegre, no podía oír nada de fondo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó de inmediato, su preocupación era detectable en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó levantando una ceja, y viendo al detective.

\- Kai-chan, suenas en el dolor – respondió con un poco de cautela.

\- Alguien entró a su casa ayer en la noche – fue lo primero que dijo Shinichi, entrando en la conversación, ella tarareo un momento.

\- Ya veo, supongo que eres Kudo Shinichi, ¿no es así? – pregunto ella, parecía haber un sonido de algo metálico un momento. – Kai-chan me ha contado mucho sobre ti – respondió ella.

\- ¡Mamá! – chilló el mago, había un sonrojo muy pequeño visible, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba diciendo?, ella tuvo unas pequeñas risitas, pero se detuvo de inmediato para hablar con seriedad.

\- No Kai-chan, escucha, si el detective tiene una teoría loca, es posible que este en lo cierto, no puedo hablar por teléfono, no es muy seguro, pero siempre has dicho que es confiable, y confió en tu juicio, no puedo regresar en este momento, estoy buscando algo que me has pedido, pero puedes buscar lo que necesitas en el reverso de tu padre, cuídate mucho por favor, Kudo, te confió a mi pequeño, y tengan cuidado – colgó tan rápido como terminó de decirlo.

\- Bien, no es exactamente lo que esperaba, aunque no recuerdo haberle pedido nada a mi madre – fue lo primero que dijo Kaito cuando guardo su teléfono.

Para Shinichi, sin embargo, era la confirmación de sus sospechas.

\- Ella dijo que la teoría loca que dijera, posiblemente sea cierta – dio su punto, Kaito pareció palidecer.

\- Es una muy loca, pero madre sonaba muy convencida – él se acostó en el sofá – dijo que tenía que buscar lo que necesito en el reverso de mi padre – fue lo que murmuró.

\- ¿Es un código? – preguntó Shinichi.

\- No lo sé, pero al reverso da entender que detrás de mi padre, lo único que tengo son fotografías de él, la más grande está en mi cuarto - respondió el mago pensando.

\- Tú cuarto – Kaito le miro confundido. – tú cuarto tenía una pared que parecía remodelada, ahora que lo mencionas – dijo recordando la sensación que le dio.

\- Sí, se reparó algo, aunque no recuerdo porque – respondió Kaito.

\- Posiblemente se refería a eso tu madre, pero tenemos que hacerlo después de que la policía de vaya, no queremos llamar la atención no deseada – respondió el detective.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con la declaración para la policía? – preguntó de nuevo, recordando que lo habían dejado libre por ese día para ver sus heridas, pero que seguramente mañana tendría que dar.

\- Tengo una idea – respondió el detective.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba no lo entendía para nada, el día siguiente del rescate de Kuroba, él junto con Kudo vinieron a la comisaria para brindar su declaración, sin embargo, sentía que había algo que no le estaban diciendo, ellos parecían confabulados en algo.

Kuroba había dicho que los hombres de negro, lo había secuestrado para pedir un rescate a su madre, ya que se habían dado cuenta que su padre había sido un mago muy famoso en el pasado, y que su madre había estado de viaje por unos meses, creyeron que podrían sacarle un montón de dinero, y que uno de los hombres, que reconoció que lo llamaban Snake, no estaba ahí cuando le rescataron.

Kudo también dio su declaración, en donde dijo que había encontrado el paradero de Kuroba por el GPS que tenía en el teléfono el mago, y que podía hacerse en varias páginas web, se disculpó profusamente por no llevar refuerzos, pero no estaba pensando en las consecuencias.

La única duda que le quedo al detective británico fue, ¿Por qué los secuestradores no se habían desecho del teléfono de Kuroba?, si quieres pedir un rescate, lo primordial era conseguir el número de los familiares, y desaparecer un mecanismo para encontrar al secuestrado. Sin embargo no dijo nada, presentía que Kudo parecía conocer más de lo que estaba pasando, porque pasaba todo el tiempo con el mago, no lo dejaba solo, incluso dudo en dejar solo a Kuroba en su casa cuando esta fue librada de los policías y habían sacado toda la evidencia dejada.

No sabía cómo sacar el tema sin embargo, cuando Aoko-kun le arrastró para ayudar a limpiar la casa de Kuroba, Kudo también se encontraba ahí, su ambiente parecía más relajado, el bromista casi había sanado los golpes, y había jugueteado con todos con pequeñas bromas, decidió entonces que le preguntaría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi se sintió ansioso, habían regresado a la casa después de tres días, sin embargo, se tuvo que atrasar la búsqueda en el cuarto de Kaito por la visita de Nakamori y Hakuba, quienes les ayudaron a limpiar el desorden que habían dejado los hombres, sabía que el británico tenía dudas, pero no había preguntado nada, así que lo desestimo.

Se le hizo eterna la espera.

Cuando los visitantes se fueron, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación del mago, cuidando de cerrar todas las puertas y tapar ventanas, no querían interrupciones en el proceso, Kaito quitó la imagen de su padre, dejándola en la cama.

El detective se puso a revisar la pared, tocando ocasionalmente, se detuvo cuando una zona tenía un sonido diferente.

\- Supongo que es ahí – dijo el mago revisando la pared.

\- Parece tablaroca, eso es bueno, con una navaja podríamos retirar el pedazo que nos obstruye la vista – el mago asintió y se retiró para buscar la herramienta necesaria, regresó en pocos minutos con un cuchillo.

\- Creo que funcionará mejor con este – y empezó a cortar donde le decía Shinichi, en pocos minutos, habían cortado un rectángulo del tamaño de una puerta, lo último que esperaba encontrar era el mismo cuadro que había quitado Kaito en la pared.

\- ¿Pero que...? – preguntó confundido mientras miraba el cuadro de su padre.- ¿para qué ocultaría un cuadro de mi padre en una pared falsa, y hacer otro cuadro? – dijo mientras revisaba el marco, cuando trato de moverlo a un lado se dio cuenta que no se movía, intento de nuevo en otra dirección, y no lo hizo, le dio presión hacia la pared, y el cuadro se sumió en diagonal, revelando una entrada.

\- Un cuadro giratorio, vamos Kaito – empujando al mago, ambos presionaron su peso para entrar, lo primero que oyeron fue la grabación de alguien, lo segundo, fue que había una gran habitación, eso explicaría la incongruencia en las medidas de las habitaciones.

\- Así que, ¿realmente era Kid? – preguntó viendo las cosas regadas y acumuladas en estantes, reconoció la voz de su padre en la grabación, y había un traje simplemente exhibiéndose en una vitrina.

\- Bueno, esto definitivamente es una evidencia recalcable, me alegro mucho que hayas tenido la oportunidad de remodelar esto, así no se dieron cuenta cuando interrumpieron en tu casa – dijo el detective, mirando en una mesa varias listas, y una fotografía de 3 piedras preciosas en estado natural, había una foto del zafiro "llanto de ángel", y tarjetas con los bordes afilados.

\- Lo estoy viendo, pero aún no lo creo – dijo el mago, mientras revisaba un archivero con muchas carpetas. – Oye, esta carpeta dice tú nombre – dijo Kaito mientras la sacaba y empezaba a leer.- ¿Por qué tu nombre está junto a alguien llamado Conan Edogawa?, incluso tiene fotos…

\- ¿Kaito…? – preguntó de inmediato para ver la carpeta que estaba viendo, un poco preocupado por la información que pudiera estar ahí.

\- ¿Tantei-kun? – preguntó el mago confundido.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó apresuradamente, quitando la carpeta de las manos del otro para leer la información, se percató que venían dos fotos de él cuando era Conan, e información general, pero no había ninguna señal del apodo que le solía dar el ladrón.- ¿Te acuerdas?. – preguntó con el corazón dando saltos.

\- No sé porque lo dije, cuando vi la imagen, solo lo solté naturalmente, ¿Por qué él niño de esa foto se parece tanto a ti?, ¿Qué está pasando Shinichi? – dijo un poco angustiado.

\- Vamos a leer los archivos Kaito, te darás cuenta de la verdad, si tienes alguna duda, yo te responderé, pero vamos a llenar los huecos de tú memoria primero – aconsejó él detective, pasando de nuevo su archivo al mago, viendo otras carpetas en el estante, se dio cuenta que había una de la organización que le estaba persiguiendo, y era bastante gruesa, quizás pueda tener la información que necesitaba para deshacerse de ella por fin.

En las próximas horas se sumieron en la lectura de todos los archivos en el mueble, no supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era el amanecer. Shinichi estaba bastante agradecido con la información, Kaito había reunido varios datos muy importantes y pruebas contundentes a lo largo de esos años, y el detective estaba seguro que podía hacer un gran operativo para deshacerse de la organización por fin, también habían buscado en otros contenedores, en uno de ellos había visto un algún de fotos de él, pero lo ignoró por el momento, también encontró tres teléfonos celulares desmontados y apagados, Shinichi reconoció el suyo, mientras Kaito señalo uno que era él que tenía antes y que supuestamente estaba descompuesto, pero los tres funcionaban perfectamente, los dejaron igual como los encontraron cuando terminaron.

\- Sabes, no hemos encontrado la joya en todo el lugar, ¿Dónde se supone que la escondí? – preguntó el mago, ya había aceptado que posiblemente era Kid, aunque no recordaba nada después de su lapso de llamar a la foto de Conan, Tantei-kun.

\- ¿Recuerdas que dije que la escondiste en un lugar inesperado?

\- Sí

\- ¿Dónde te estaba revisando Haibara con el escáner? – preguntó de nuevo, señalando el abdomen del mago, él se miró como un venado a los faros de un coche.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – dijo levantando su camisa, revelando su piel lisa con algunos moretones curándose. - ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí? – preguntó confundido, sintiendo la zona, Shinichi desvió la mirada, no era el momento para sonrojarse.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, pero no creo que sea importante en este momento, con la información que está aquí, podré terminar lo que empezaste, y después podremos sacarte esa cosa de ahí – respondió guardando las cosas que necesitaba.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo demonios vas a explicar lo que está aquí sin ponerme en evidencia? – preguntó de nuevo, frotando aun incómodamente su zona abdominal ya cubierta.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tengo mis medios, ¿puedes quedarte con Haibara y el profesor en estos días?, ambos son de confianza

\- No hay problema, aun no puedo creer que crean que esta cosa otorga la inmortalidad – dijo suspirando.

Shinichi no dijo nada, él conocía mejor que los asesinos podrían asesinar por nada a veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La próxima vez que se encontró con Kudo, fueron sorprendidos para la configuración de una redada para detener y arrestar a todos los integrantes de una organización dedicada a las joyas y metales preciosos que se vendían en el mercado negro, también habían sido los culpables de la muerte de Kaito Kid, los motivos que dio el detective castaño fue que la organización quería la joya para venderla a gran precio en el mercado negro, pero el ladrón había frustrado sus medios, no solo con "Llanto de ángel", sino con otras joyas que él robo antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Kudo había configurado un gran equipo para tal fin.

Hakuba creía que definitivamente había encontrado toda la verdad, pero por algunos motivos, él sospechaba que quizás quería proteger la identidad de Kid, no había revelado todo, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, pero por Kuroba, no iba a decir nada.

Cuando se cumplió el primer aniversario luctuoso del mago ladrón, habían arrestado con éxito a todos los involucrados, la gente fue muy feliz al enterarse que los responsables que mataron a su ídolo habían sido detenidos, y que se pudrirían en la cárcel, el destino del zafiro "Llanto de ángel" era un misterio, y leyendas empezaron a surgir entre la población.

Hakuba podría relajarse por fin, aunque el comportamiento de Kuroba había sido dispar en el último año, él podría aceptar que no tenía razón para arrestarlo, y espero que no regresara a la vida criminal, que se quedará con Kudo y empezará una vida en el buen camino, se preguntó también cuando empezarían a salir los dos, se estaba haciendo aburrido verlos en la negación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año había pasado, no podía creer en todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en esos doce meses, pensó que había perdido a Kid, pero él estaba muy vivo, amnésico, pero bien, había escondido una joya preciosa en su abdomen, una tontería en su opinión, aunque también era brillante, ¿Quién buscaría una joya en el cuerpo de una persona?, después de haber encontrado los archivos, Kaito tenía algunos pequeños lapsos de recuerdos, como la vez que le cambio la ropa por reflejo, o la vez que busca acomodarse algún objeto en su ojo derecho, también cuando sacaba burlas muy Kid, gracias a lo que sea, esos momentos nunca incluían un público, y solo se presentaban con él, con Haibara y el profesor.

La madre de Kaito había regresado el mes anterior trayendo consigo una herramienta para destruir el zafiro, ella había insistido que la llamara Chikage, y que estaba eternamente agradecida por cuidar a su hijo, él estaba bastante nervioso cuando la conoció, pero ella solo miraba con diversión y con una traviesa mirada, como si ella supiera algo que él no, tampoco entendido cuando ella dijo "qué él era la joya elegida".

La única preocupación que faltaba era la memoria de Kaito, y sacar la joya.

Estaban retrasando la visita a un médico profesional, para preparar todo el papeleo que tenían que tener para operar a Kaito, y evitar la filtración de que la joya que faltaba la tenía él, como la joya no causaba ninguna lesión pudieron relajarse.

El detective estaba esperando la visita de Kaito, habían elegido quedarse en casa viendo pasar todas las festividades que habían preparado todos los fans que Kid, a Kaito le parecía hilarante, pero prefería pasar con él el tiempo.

\- ¡Shinichi! – la voz del mago lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Kaito, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado viendo la prisa con la venía su amigo, sin embargo, lo último que esperaba recibir era un beso, después de unos segundos de contacto bucal, se separaron. - ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó confundido, no se quejaba, por supuesto, él había querido hacer eso en mucho tiempo, él vio los ojos de Kaito y se dio cuenta de su gran sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado – contestó simplemente, dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿A qué viene todo el aspecto de afecto? – preguntó, sonrojándose por el contacto.

\- Lo he recordado todo – contestó simplemente.

\- ¿Todo? – preguntó lentamente, y luego pellizco con fuerza el brazo del mago. - ¿entonces ahora me puedes explicar que fue todo el teatro del techo en el último atraco? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Auch, suelta, suelta Shin-chan, duele – se quejó dramáticamente Kaito, quien a pesar del pellizco, estaba sonriendo como loco.

\- Explica, ahora – soltó el brazo, pero tomo postura intimidante para recibir la respuesta.

\- Se suponía que no tenías que llegar al techo, de hecho nadie tenía que hacerlo, pero como siempre, te he subestimado, yo quería fingir mi muerte para evitar que la organización creyera que había encontrado la joya, tuve ayuda de alguien que me ayudo a preparar el truco, pero como siempre, pedirle un favor, a veces tiene un pago desagradable – empezó a explicar Kaito.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó confundido Shinichi.

\- Bueno, todo el truco fue hecho por magia, no, antes de que digas nada, la magia es real, le pedí ayuda para ocultar la joya en un lugar improbable, sí, mi cuerpo, también para fingir mi muerte, ella dijo que sí, pero mi pago, tenía que dar todos mis recuerdos como Kid, se supone que no tenía que recordar nunca, pero su magia no funciona muy bien en mí, regresando a la explicación, cuando ella me pidió el pago, me di cuenta que tenía que preparar algunas cosas, le pedí a mi madre que buscará alguna herramienta para destruir diamantes, porque el zafiro es más duro de lo que pensé, y no se rompió cuando lo intente, y quiero destruirlo, porque no se si sea verdad, pero es mejor que no exista, guarde cosas incriminadoras, y escondí la entrada de la Kidcueva, pensé que sería más seguro de esta manera si se enteraban que una joya faltaba, nunca espere que tendrías que verme "morir" y causar todo el revuelo que sucedió después – respondió al fin.

\- ¿Quieres que me crea todo eso? – preguntó algo escéptico, sin embargo, el mago solo le pasó una joya muy conocida en sus manos. - ¿Cómo demonios sacaste esto de tú cuerpo? – preguntó preocupado mirando el zafiro que descansaba inocentemente entre sus dedos.

\- Magia, te lo dije – dijo sonriendo, levantando la camisa que llevaba, mostrando un torso con algunas cicatrices, que nunca habían estado antes, reconoció dos como impactos de bala.

\- Voy a ignorar eso para evitar el dolor de cabeza – dijo suspirando, Kaito tomó una de sus manos, besando sus dedos.

\- Esta bien, supongo que ahora no tendré peligro de morir, después de todo estoy retirado del negocio, y mis recuerdos volvieron, y estoy muy, muy seguro que has visto mi pequeña colección de fotos de ti, y no he sido muy sutil para mi amor por ti – dijo juguetonamente.

\- Si esa es una confesión, es una muy mala, pregunta en mil años, estoy enojado contigo ahora – dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Pero Shin-chan, no puedes hacer eso, yo sé que me amas – dijo con un puchero, tratando de calmar a su detective.

\- Dije que no

Ambos ignoraban sin embargo, el gran festival de fuegos artificiales que empezaba a surcar los cielos, donde una caricatura muy icónica se formaba en los cielos, mientras la frase "Gracias por sus ánimos. Kaito Kid." aparecía a un lado, creando una conmoción en los observadores de tal evento, dejando confundidos a los organizadores de los fuegos artificiales que habían negado haber puesto ese mensaje ellos mismos, ocasionando un caos en la policía.

\- Kuroba-kun, realmente eres algo – dijo Koizumi Akako, mientras sonreía viendo el espectáculo de luces. – Siempre estas sorprendiéndome. – dijo dejando la gente y regresando a su casa, después de todo, su magia no parecía afectar al mago por mucho tiempo, quizás debería conseguir otro pasatiempo, ahora sería imposible tener a Kuroba en su poder con el detective entrometido de por medio. – Al menos lo intente.

FIN


End file.
